<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth and Consequences by SoManyJacks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865599">Truth and Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyJacks/pseuds/SoManyJacks'>SoManyJacks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Impact Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sex as Catharsis, Smut, dom!Victor, sub!yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyJacks/pseuds/SoManyJacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since moving to St. Petersburg, Yuuri can't get a moment to himself. When his frustration boils over, Victor knows just how to diffuse the stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth and Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whoops guess who wrote a smutty one-shot when he should have been working on his WIPS. </p>
<p>It's... it's me. </p>
<p>Whoops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t the fact that he spilled tea leaves all over the counter that set Yuuri off; it was the fact that Victor laughed. </p>
<p>Which, in retrospect, he had every right to do. If Yuuri had been watching himself, he would’ve laughed too. But in the moment, Yuuri felt something inside himself snap.</p>
<p>“Can you <em> not?” </em>he growled, glaring at Victor.</p>
<p>Victor raised his eyebrows and sipped his coffee calmly. Somehow that just made it all the worse.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, rubbing his face with his hands. “I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that at all, it’s just the last few days have been so stressful and --” With a sharp breath, he cut himself off, clenching his fists in frustration at himself.</p>
<p>Victor continued to watch him. His face was a blank mask, no sign of what he was thinking. </p>
<p>Yuuri took another breath to calm himself. It didn’t really help. He tried again, this time holding his inhale for a long time before letting it out in a whoosh. </p>
<p><em> It’s not just the last few days, </em> he thought. <em> It’s me. I can’t do this. I’m already ruining things. We’ve only lived together a month and I’m already ruining it. </em></p>
<p>Yuuri was so deep in his own head that he didn’t hear the chair scrape when Victor stood up. He yelped when he felt Victor’s arms wrap around him. </p>
<p>“Yuuri. What is it?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Yuuri whispered, as if saying it quieter would make it true. </p>
<p>“It is. Tell me. Please?” Victor tightened his grip, burying his face in Yuuri’s hair.</p>
<p>Yuuri sagged against him. “I -- this is hard for me.”</p>
<p>“What is?”</p>
<p>“This,” he said, waving vaguely at the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Making tea?”</p>
<p>Yuuri huffed, half in laughter, half in frustration. “No.”</p>
<p>“Living in Russia?”</p>
<p>“No, <em> this,” </em>Yuuri said again, flapping his hands. “I mean. I’m not used to -- I love you so much but -- it’s... hard.” He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could explain without sounding pathetic. “I’m not used to... not being alone.”</p>
<p>Victor made an encouraging sound and nuzzled at his hair. “Ahhhh, I see.” Victor nodded, continuing to hold him tight. “I’m too clingy, is that it?”</p>
<p>Yuuri laughed, the sound shaky. “Never,” he murmured. This one wasn’t so much a lie as something he wished were true.</p>
<p>It wasn’t as though Yuuri hadn’t lived with people before. He and Victor had lived in the same house in Hatsetsu, though that was a far cry from living <em> together. </em>Before that, Yuuri had roommates all through college till his last year. He was fine with sharing chores, with finding the occasional dirty sock on the floor or empty ice cube tray. It was just part of living with another human.</p>
<p>Yuuri knew he had his own quirks. Victor had been nothing but understanding about his need to keep the toothpaste capped at all times, because once he read online that a bug crawled into someone’s tube and they brushed their teeth with bug guts. It probably wasn’t even true! But it didn’t matter. What mattered was that the first time Yuuri came across the uncapped toothpaste, he freaked out. And yet, Victor didn’t get mad; he just laughed and said he would do better. And he kept his promise.</p>
<p>So it wasn’t sharing living space with Victor that was the problem -- it was the lack of solitude. It seemed like the only times they had been apart were when one of them was going to the bathroom. And Victor had only gotten more touchy-feely as time went on. The man was practically an octopus. A <em>needy </em>octopus. Yuuri kept hoping that he’d acclimate, but the longer it went, the worse it got. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch, or a song stuck in his head on loop.</p>
<p>Victor kissed the back of his neck. Despite his frustration, Yuuri made a noise in the back of his throat; it felt really good. </p>
<p>“Yuuri, this is my fault,” Victor said. “I’ve just been so happy to have you all to myself that I got greedy.” He continued to kiss Yuuri’s neck, moving to nibble on his earlobe.</p>
<p>Yuuri’s knees buckled. As good as it felt, and as much as getting off would help with the frustration, this was the opposite of what he wanted right now. </p>
<p>As if reading his thoughts, Victor suddenly pulled away. “How long has this been bothering you?”</p>
<p>Yuuri didn’t turn around. “I don’t know. A while,” he admitted.</p>
<p>He expected Victor to chastise him -- gently, of course -- for letting it go so long. In fact that was one of the reasons Yuuri hadn’t said anything. He hated disappointing Victor more than he loved having time to himself.</p>
<p>“Yuuuuriiiii....” Victor sighed. “Did you really think I would be upset by this? I’m not made of glass, you know.”</p>
<p>Yuuri took a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“There’s no reason to apologize. It’s more important to me that you are happy than it is to spend every second of the day with you.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Yuuri looked down at the counter, absently brushing some stray tea leaves into his palm and then dropping them into the sink.  “Okay,” he whispered. He still felt as if there was something wrong with him. After so many years wishing he could spend even a few minutes with Victor, how could he suddenly want to be alone? His disappointment in himself curdled with his frustration, making him feel almost shaky and sick. </p>
<p>Well, there was one surefire way to get his brain to calm down, and that was by exhausting his body. Yuuri was just about to say he was going to go for a run when Victor spoke again.</p>
<p>“Turn around,” he said.</p>
<p>There was more than a hint of command in his voice. Yuuri complied at once, swallowing nervously. </p>
<p>Victor put a fingertip under Yuuri’s chin. “You need time to yourself, is that it?”</p>
<p>Yuuri didn’t know how to answer. “Um....” </p>
<p>“Yuratchka, answer me.”</p>
<p>Yuuri’s throat went dry as most of the blood left his brain and traveled southward. Victor only called him that when they were having sex. Not all the time, though. Only when Victor took control. </p>
<p>Yuuri <em> really </em>liked it when Victor took control. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Yuuri croaked.</p>
<p>“And that’s why you’re on edge,” Victor tutted. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, casting his eyes down. </p>
<p>“Hm.” Victor gripped his chin, forcing him to look up. “Perhaps you need some <em> discipline </em>to work out all these frustrations. Alone.”</p>
<p>“What?” Yuuri blinked in surprise. It wasn’t the first time they had played around with the idea of discipline; far from it. But Yuuri wasn’t sure how he was supposed to discipline himself.</p>
<p>“Are you questioning me?” Victor asked, tilting his head. “You know what to say if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Biting his lip, Yuuri shook his head. Screw the run. He still didn’t know what Victor had in mind, but between the neck kisses and the look on Victor’s face, there was no way he was going to use his safeword yet. Plus, Yuuri was intrigued by the concept of solitary discipline. </p>
<p>“That’s better.” Victor led him to the bedroom. He began to rifle through the boxes in his closet. “Ah, here we are.” After wrestling with the packaging for a moment, he held up a slim, rippled toy, the base split into two long, thin arms which curved inward, each tipped with a bulb at the end.</p>
<p>It was clearly a plug of some sort, but it wasn’t very big. Usually when Victor wanted to ‘discipline’ Yuuri, that meant stretching him on something large, something that would make him strain and whimper and sweat. </p>
<p>Yuuri really,<em> really </em>liked it when Victor disciplined him.</p>
<p>“Um.” Yuuri continued to gnaw at his lip. </p>
<p>“Doesn’t look like much, hmm? Pants off, on the bed.” Victor issued the order casually.</p>
<p>Yuuri complied, flinging himself at the mattress. Regardless of how intimidating the toy looked -- or how <em> not </em>intimidating -- he was rounding the corner from ‘flustered’ to ‘painfully aroused’. </p>
<p>Victor knelt between his legs, forcing them farther apart. A moment later, Yuuri felt a cold stream of lube land directly on his entrance. He shivered. </p>
<p>“Cold? Don’t worry, Yuratchka. This isn’t very big at all. I’m sure you can take it with no problem.” </p>
<p>Yuuri hissed as the blunt tip was pressed against him. He relaxed and, as promised, it slid right into him. It was small enough that he could hardly feel it. The arms pressed snug against his perineum and crease.</p>
<p>Victor stood up, snapping the bottle of lube closed. He leaned down to brush the hair from Yuuri’s eyes. “No touching,” he said. “Now, I’ll give you... mmm, a half an hour should do it. To start. I’ll be right in the next room if you need me. Remember, <em> no touching.” </em>He softened the stern words with a wink and then left, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>For a minute or two, Yuuri just lay there, confused. Was he supposed to be feeling something? Was it supposed to vibrate, or...? He waited another thirty seconds, then decided to push himself up, intending to call Victor back. </p>
<p>When he shifted his hips, the toy ground into him, just at the perfect spot, massaging him both from the inside and out. He gasped, flopping back to his stomach; it was so <em> intense.  </em></p>
<p>Swallowing hard, Yuuri flexed his hips. Once again the toy rubbed against his prostate, internally and externally. He groaned into the pillow, full voice. It was almost certain that Victor heard him. </p>
<p>Yuuri wasn’t sure he cared. Or rather, he wasn’t sure he could stop. He continued to flex, rutting against the bed. It took some practice to get the range of motion just right; too much pressure and the toy just made his body jerk and twitch, while not enough didn’t feel like anything.</p>
<p>But <em> oh, </em> when he got it right, it was magic. It <em> had </em>to be magic. There was no other explanation for how such an innocent piece of silicone was causing Yuuri to feel so good without so much as a finger touching his cock.</p>
<p>In fact, it felt as though... god, was he going to come? Just from this? He whimpered, digging his teeth into the pillow. </p>
<p>Yuuri continued to grind against the bed. He was so, so close... but then he stopped, going completely still. Victor had said not to touch. Did that mean he couldn’t use his hands? Or that nothing should be touching his cock at all?</p>
<p>He knew he could call Victor back and ask; they had a rule that any scene could be broken for any reason, including needing clarification. Yuuri also knew that if he kept going, and it turned out that he was wrong, there would be no consequences. Unless he <em> asked </em>for consequences. </p>
<p>Yuuri really, <em> really, </em> <b> <em>really </em> </b>liked consequences.</p>
<p>But for now, he decided the challenge was more enjoyable than the alternatives. He rolled to his back, grasping the spindles of the headboard to keep his hands well away. </p>
<p>He flexed his hips. It didn’t feel quite the same. Hm. He tried again, bucking upwards. </p>
<p>This time, he felt it. Oh, he felt it for sure. “FUCK!” Yuuri yelped, his voice cracking as he desperately jerked his hips.</p>
<p>From the living room, the sound of faint laughter could be heard.</p>
<p>Yuuri grit his jaw, trying to be quiet. All this did was give him a headache, so he gave up and let himself moan. His muscles strained as he chased the release which seemed to hover, maddeningly, just out of his grasp. </p>
<p>And yet, he couldn’t seem to tip over. A few times, he was thwarted by impending muscle cramps. But then he began to realize what the problem was.</p>
<p>If he had been alone, truly alone, Yuuri would almost certainly have come already. But knowing Victor was just a few meters away, no doubt listening to his moans, Yuuri couldn’t let go. </p>
<p>But it wasn’t because he wanted Victor to go away. </p>
<p>As yet another climax slipped from his grasp, Yuuri nearly sobbed with frustration. “Vi-Vicchan?” he called out, his voice tremulous. “Vicchan, can you --?”</p>
<p>Victor opened the door at once. “What is it, are you hurt?” His eyes raked over Yuuri, pupils dilating at the scene.</p>
<p>“Not hurt,” Yuuri panted. “I -- I need.... nnnngh,” he whimpered, bucking fruitlessly.</p>
<p>“Aww, do you need to touch?” Victor clucked his tongue.</p>
<p>“No,” Yuuri gasped. “Just... stay? Watch?”</p>
<p>Victor’s features softened. “Of course. Anything for you, pet.” He settled on the bed next to him, laying on his side. “Like this?”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Yuuri nodded, biting his lip. He started to move his hips. It felt so good his eyes wanted to roll back in his head, but he forced himself to look at Victor.</p>
<p>“It feels good, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>Yuuri nodded frantically. “So good.”</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful when you’re needy, little pet.” Victor smiled at him. “Trying so hard for me, look at you.”</p>
<p>“Want to -- be good,” Yuuri panted. His hips rocked as he whined.</p>
<p>“You <em> are </em>good, love. You’re going to come for me, right?”</p>
<p>Yuuri felt his climax begin to coil low in his belly. He nodded, whimpering.</p>
<p>“What if I do this, does it help?” Victor reached out to pinch at one of his nipples.</p>
<p>Yuuri cried out, the sound almost animalistic. “More. Please.” He was so <em> close. </em> He lifted into a bridge, flexing his hips as fast as he could.</p>
<p>When he finally came, it was like nothing he’d experienced. It seemed to go on and on, and yet he didn’t, well, <em> come. </em>His cock stayed dry and hard. It was just an endless wave of sensation which gradually diminished, leaving him wanting.</p>
<p>And <em> tired. </em> He flopped back down to the mattress. As desperate as Yuuri was to come for real, he wasn’t sure he could continue long enough to make it happen.</p>
<p>Victor’s smile was indulgent. “Amazing, right? You could come again, I bet. In fact you can probably keep going and going until I finally let you touch yourself. Or I could do it myself, I suppose.” Victor loosely wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Yuuri’s cock. But he didn’t move or grip at all.</p>
<p>The sensation was still gratifying, though. Yuuri thrust upward tentatively. He gasped; it felt incredible. The slight pressure on his cock was a different kind of pleasure than the faint sensation from the toy. Separately neither would have been enough, but <em> together.... </em> Yuuri keened, fucking up into Victor’s hand.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” Victor cooed. “Just like that, pet.” </p>
<p>Yuuri was so <em> close. </em>“V-Victor?” Yuuri wasn’t sure what he was asking, only that he needed an answer.</p>
<p>He got one. “It’s alright, Yuratchka. You’ve been so good for me. You didn’t even touch once, did you? Mmm, I’m almost disappointed. Imagine how good it would feel to take the consequences right now, pet.”</p>
<p>As close as he was, Yuuri couldn’t help but crave more when Victor said it like that. “Yes, please. Please?”</p>
<p>Victor’s eyes widened, even as a grin twisted his lips. “Wow, you really want it? But you’re so close. You’re just about to come again, aren’t you?” </p>
<p>Yuuri twitched underneath him, trying to temper his movement to keep from finishing. “Need it. Please?”</p>
<p>Without warning, Victor let go of him. Yuuri whimpered in frustration, even though it had been his idea. </p>
<p>Victor was already off the bed, moving around decisively. He put on music -- consequences tended to be rather loud -- and produced a different box from under the bed. “What shall it be, pet? I’ll let you choose today.”</p>
<p>Yuuri rolled to his side. Even that small motion caused the toy to press on him, making him shudder. He looked in the box. </p>
<p>Victor had quite a collection of impact toys, some purpose-built, some adapted from other uses. When they first started to play like this, Victor demonstrated all of them, so Yuuri would know what to expect. Today, he passed over the rulers and wooden paddles and leather crops, pulling out a silicone slapper about the length and width of his forearm. </p>
<p>“Wow, you’re really desperate today, aren’t you?” Victor stowed the box. “This one is so rough, pet. Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Yuuri had already rolled to his stomach, his face buried in a pillow. He nodded, hips rutting into the bed slightly. </p>
<p>He felt Victor run a palm over his ass, warming the skin. The pause had taken the edge off Yuuri’s impending climax, but it still hovered in the background. </p>
<p>The only warning for the first smack was a faint whishing sound. Yuuri barely heard it before pain bloomed through him, stinging and intense. He yelled into the pillow, his body jerking in response.</p>
<p>The yell quickly turned to a moan, as the flinching motion tightened his glutes and caused the toy to grind into him just right. At the same time, the frottage sensation on his cock was absolutely incredible. </p>
<p>“Good?” Victor asked.</p>
<p>“Nnnngh.” Panting, Yuuri turned his face to the side. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I was going to give you twenty, but I don’t think you need them, pet. You’re already so close. Ahh, I can hardly stand how beautiful you are like this.” Victor leaned down and kissed the nape of his neck. </p>
<p>“I can take it,” Yuuri protested. “Give me twenty. Please?”</p>
<p>Victor murmured a laugh, dirty and dark. “Okay pet. You can have twenty. Come for me on one.”</p>
<p>Yuuri buried his face in the pillow again. They’d done this many times, with as few as ten smacks or as many as fifty; somehow the act of counting down the blows increased the intensity of it all. </p>
<p>The first few hits came relatively fast, leaving Yuuri with only enough time to cry out the number, muffled into the bedding. He followed the rhythm that Victor set, rutting into the bed twice for every blow. At thirteen, Victor slowed just a bit, decreasing the speed so that by the time Yuuri called out “ten”, he was grinding five times in between each smack of the paddle.</p>
<p>Then there was a long pause. Yuuri was expecting this, too. Victor liked to keep him guessing. The pain from the paddle faded quickly, but after ten, Yuuri’s skin began to ache. Every pause gave him a chance to ramp up the pleasure, and Yuuri rutted against the bed like a crazed animal, whimpering madly. He was getting close again. Really close. </p>
<p>Whish <em> crack! </em>“Nine.” Yuuri arched his back, gasping as the stinging pain temporarily masked the pleasure. And yet as the sting faded to a burning ache, his climax still fluttered nearby, close enough he could almost taste it. </p>
<p>This was his favorite part. Yuuri was ready to come, but he still had eight to go. Yet if he stopped moving, or even slowed down, the pain from the paddle would make it impossible to finish at the right time. The only thing he could do was to keep rutting, holding off the climax through willpower and his desire to please Victor. </p>
<p>Eight landed quicker than he expected, and seven was right on its heels. Yuuri’s mind went blank, consumed utterly by pain and pleasure, his cock now aching with the need to come. A constant whimpering moan was directed into the pillow, punctuated by squeaks of pain and --</p>
<p>“Roku!” At six, Yuuri stopped counting in English, though he didn’t know it. </p>
<p>“Mmm, that’s it, Yuratchka. Getting close now, are we?” Victor hummed in approval. “You know, I was touching myself the whole time you were by yourself. I can’t wait to fuck you when you’re done. ”</p>
<p>The thought of Victor’s cock inside him was almost too much. Luckily, the next crack of the paddle kept Yuuri from going over. </p>
<p>The pauses between the next two blows were long. Long enough that Yuuri pushed his face to the side so he could beg. “Please,” he sobbed. “Please, Vicchan, have mercy, I need it. I need it so bad, please?”</p>
<p>“Just three more,” Victor cooed, landing a blow as punctuation. “Now two. Ahh, pet, you should see yourself right now. Such a lovely shade of red.” </p>
<p>Yuuri whined, his hips flexing shallow and tight. </p>
<p>The second-to-last blow was the hardest yet. Victor timed it so that Yuuri’s scream was buried by a swell in the music, or at least mostly. Yuuri found he couldn’t seem to stop screaming, once he started. His whole universe had collapsed down to the sensation of paddle and plug and blanket. </p>
<p>When the last blow fell, Yuuri hardly felt it; he was already coming, bucking wildly into the mattress as if it was his lover. His orgasm felt as though it might never stop; there was an enormous puddle underneath him, and yet he kept spurting. As his screams became whimpers, he felt Victor put a hand on his lower back while the toy was pulled out. </p>
<p>A second later, Victor was pressing his well-lubed cock into Yuuri. This only seemed to drag out his climax even further, his overstimulated body shuddering as Victor thrust a handful of times before finishing. </p>
<p>After, Yuuri felt Victor nudge him to his side, slipping the dirty blanket out from beneath him, then draping a clean one on top of them both. The momentary loss of contact made him grumble, reaching blindly to pull Victor back down to bed. He was too drained to notice the irony of his need for contact. </p>
<p>“I’m here, pet, right here,” Victor murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Do you want a nap first, or to clean up?”</p>
<p>“Nap,” Yuuri mumbled, not opening his eyes. He could barely remember the last time he felt this relaxed, endorphins flooding his system.    </p>
<p>“Of course, love. Anything for you. We can talk about how to get you the time you need later, okay?”</p>
<p>“Mmm.”</p>
<p>Victor sighed against him. “But maybe I should make the tea. Just in case.”</p>
<p>Without opening his eyes, Yuuri reached over and poked at the top of Victor’s head. It wasn’t <em> exactly </em>where his hair parted, but it was close enough that Victor spluttered indignantly. </p>
<p>Despite this, Victor pulled him even closer, nuzzling into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “Love you so much, Yuuri. Please don’t wait so long to tell me what you need next time, okay?”</p>
<p>Yuuri was already more than half asleep, but he nodded just the same. “Love you, Vicchan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoops guess who watched a lot of porn of guys using Aneros toys on themselves. For research. </p>
<p>Um.</p>
<p>whoops?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>